Sacrifice
by ClareTaylor1983
Summary: Sharon and Dennis babysit Bobby together


**Looking After Bobby**

**Vicki and Dennis are in the kitchen washing up. Sharon enters the room with Bobby. She has one of his toys in her mouth**

**Dennis:** Not been misbehaving again has he?

**Vicki: **(rolling her eyes) Oh not another family photo!

**Sharon: **(removing the toy from her mouth) 'Ere stop it you two, I told Pauline we'd give 'er a break and look after little Bobby for the night

**Dennis:** She didn't think I'd be a bad influence then?

**Sharon:** Think she was too worn out to care. So you gonna give me a hand then darlin'?

**Vicki: **Me, erm no. Spencer's coming home today, so I promised I'd go and see him

**Dennis:** I'll give you a hand if you like

**Vicki: **You! What do you know about looking after babies?

**Dennis: **Plenty, I've looked after you enough times!

**Vicki: **(rolling her eyes again) Ah, very funny!

**Dennis:** Well, it can't be that hard, can it?

**Sharon: **You reckon do you?

**Vicki: **Hey I was thinking about throwing a party for Spencer, but it's probably not a good idea is it?

**Sharon: **Why not?

**Vicki:** Just cos of Lynne and everything looks at Dennis Zoe must be gutted. (Dennis pulls a face and looks uninterested, Vicki doesn't notice). When you see her will you tell her I'm thinking of her (Bobby squeals right!) I'll see you later (Vicki leaves)

**Sharon:** Poor Lynne, must feel like her whole life's ended

**Dennis:** Me and Zoe have split up

**Sharon:** (stares at him) Why? What happened?

**Dennis: **Oh, you know, it just didn't work out (Sharon looks thoughtful)

**Sharon:** Well, you probably need a bit of time apart, could be worth another go

**Dennis:** I don't think so (Sharon looks away from him, Dennis turns back to washing up)

_The Watts house, Sharon is sat on the floor with Bobby, Dennis is on the sofa_

**Dennis: **Hard to believe I was once that little

**Sharon: **(giving him a loving look) Bet you were a right tearaway!

**Dennis:** If I was, don't think my mum would've noticed

**Sharon: **All kids need cuddles and affection

**Dennis:** Scary prospect though aren't they babies?

**Sharon:** Big strong bloke like you, frightened of a little thing like 'im! (She stroked Bobby's back)

**Dennis:** I don't just mean Bobby, I mean generally, their such a responsibility

**Sharon:** (giving him another loving glance) Well all you gotta do is love 'um, once you can do that the rest will take care of itself (She picks Bobby up) Do you wanna hold 'im?

**Dennis:** Nah, I don't think so

**Sharon:** (holding bobby in the air) Go on, quick (She giggles)

**Dennis: **(taking Bobby) Hello mate, alright (he looks at Sharon as if he's trying to impress her with his baby skills.)

**Sharon:** He likes you (they both laugh)

**Bobby: **Argh! Dada!

**Sharon:** Don't you go waking him (she looks at Dennis)

**Dennis:** I was thinking, maybe we could take him for a walk later, along the canal

**Sharon: **Yeah, that'll be nice

**Dennis:** Or at the park, there's that pond. Kids love ducks and stuff, don't they? (Sharon stares at the babygro she is holding, longingly) I could give him his lunch if you like (He moves over the other side of the room to join Sharon)

**Sharon:** Your keen

**Dennis:** Well, let's call it a practise run. I mean, what do you reckon, think I'd make a good dad? Think I'd be quite good at it. I could take him down the footie, pick him up when he falls over. Teach him to be brave, just like his old man

**Sharon:** (looks away) You might have a daughter

**Dennis:** Hmmm same thing. except you'd have to take care of all the girly stuff

**Sharon:** What? As the interfering Aunty you mean?

**Dennis:** No, that's not what I mean. This could be everything I want, everything we both want

**Sharon:** (pauses) I'm not having this conversation with you Dennis

**Dennis: **Why not?

**Sharon: **(moving away from him) Because it's not reality

**Dennis: **But it could be

**Sharon:** No. No it couldn't and it won't. You were on about Zoe five minutes ago that you were loves young dream. Why don't you give it another chance?

**Dennis:** I can't. Look Sharon, I've tried and I can't love you like I love Vicki. I can't keep up this act it's killing me

**Sharon: **Well I think we're doing fine. You said you wanted to feed Bobby, he'll be hungry when he wakes

**Dennis:** But didn't you hear what I said?

**Sharon: **(opening the kitchen door) Yeah, I heard ya

**Dennis: **(slamming a toy onto the worktop) Then why won't you answer me?

**Sharon:** Dennis. You made your choice. You choose to live like this. Accept it all and we get on with our lives, you decided that. You said it to yourself, you wanted this family more than you wanted me.

**Dennis:** And I thought I could do it but I can't (pauses) I still love you

**Sharon: **It's never gonna happen

Dennis: Why?

**Sharon: **Now go to Zoe and tell her you made a mistake

**Dennis:** I can't, not while there's still a chance

**Sharon:** A chance. A chance with what?

**Dennis: **Us!

**Sharon: **Us, there is no us Dennis! There never will be (Sharon leaves the room. Dennis stares after her. As Sharon leaves the room she looks upset that she's hurt Dennis)

(Sharon is washing up. Dennis walks in, eyes focused on the ground)

**Dennis:** I'm sorry

**Sharon:** (bluntly) Just forget it

**Dennis:** I wish I could, I can't help the way I feel. I just can't let you go. I know I've broken promises to you and…

**Sharon:** You know nothing! You couldn't even touch the edges of what I've been through (Sharon gives Dennis a warning look)

**Dennis:** What happened in there, before, that wasn't pretending that was real. Sharon I'll do whatever it takes, just please give me one more chance

**Sharon: **Your too late (Dennis looks at her and turns his head, walking off, Sharon goes back to washing up, she picks up one of Bobby's cups and stares at it longingly)

**Sharon POV **

As soon as Dennis leaves i burst into tears, ten years i have had to live with the fact that i'm infertile, that i will never be a deserves someone who can give him a family which he deserves to have,i just wish i did things differently ten years ago took the medication like the doctor told me too then who knows maybe i could have had a child by now maybe Dennis 's why i told Dennis it was too late cos he doesn't have a future with me,but maybe with someone else.I love Dennis too much so i'm sacrificing my happiness so Dennis can be happy,all i want is for Dennis to be happy.


End file.
